A Book and a Bad Guy
A Book and a Bad Guy is a playable Adventure Time level in LEGO Dimensions that can be accessed upon purchase of the 71245 Level Pack. Level Pack Plot Finn and Jake take on an adventure which involves finding the Enchiridion at Mount Cragdor, fighting Pixies, Evil Guy and the Beast in another realm, and stopping the Lich from taking over all of the Land of Ooo. Walkthrough TBA Citizen in Peril * Cinnamon Bun Cinnamon Bun is trapped inside an empty subway train near the Lich boss battle. To save him, you need a character with the Raven Portals Ability to pass through a wall into a subway train which he is trapped in. Rule Breaker * TBA Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * BMO Docking Station * Grapple * Vine Cut * Underwater Swimming * Master Build * Diffindo * Magic * Raven Portals * Charge Transfer Transcript See: A Book and a Bad Guy/Transcript Differences from the TV series * These are the differences in the first episode "The Enchiridion!": ** In the episode, Finn is seen dancing with the other citizens when the castle of the Candy Kingdom toppled down after Cinnamon Bun jumped into it. In the game, Finn is with Princess Bubblegum for the entirety of the dance party. ** In the episode, the Key-per is shoved into the door after his speech; he then asked how Finn figured out the puzzle in which he replies "I just thought you'd looked cute stuffed in that lock." In the game, the Key-per is shoved into the door during his speech and Finn simply enters, explaining why Key-per doesn't ask how he solved it. ** In the episode, the Gnomes kill the Old Ladies. In the game, they are saved by Finn. ** In the episode, when Finn kicked the Ogre in the stomach, it rumbled and oozed Jake out of his mouth. In the game, the Ogre simply spat out Jake when Finn kicked his stomach. ** In the episode, the Evil Guy was killed when Finn kicked him in the crotch, causing him to evaporate into a red cloud of smoke and fade away. In the game, Finn simply runs into Evil Guy and he falls apart. ** In the episode, when Finn and Jake meet Mannish Man, he led them to the picnic table outside and show them the book. In the game, when they met him, he immediately showed them the book. * These are the differences for the second episode "Mortal Folly": ** In the episode, Finn kills the Lich using the sweater Princess Bubblegum gave him. In the game, he kills him using Billy's Gauntlet. ** In the episode, Ice King kidnaps Princess Bubblegum and annoys Finn and Jake by asking their permission to marry her. In the game, he simply arrives and says that they are closer. *** This means the events of the episode's sequel, "Mortal Recoil", aren't meant to exist as Bubblegum was meant to be possessed by the Lich, after she was accidentally dropped into the Lich's acid vat by Ice King. Trivia * The story line is based on two of the Adventure Time episodes, "The Enchiridion!" and "Mortal Folly". * This is the second Level Pack level to feature every character speak with their original actors. The first is Aperture Science. * This is the fourth Level Pack Level to have a plot based on something related to its franchise before. Back to the Future!, The Mysterious Voyage of Homer, Ghostbusters!, Mission: Impossible, and The Goonies are the first, second, third, fifth, and sixth. * In the cutscene when Finn and Jake arrive at Mount Cragdor, after they enter, you can see Batman, Gandalf the Grey, and Wyldstyle running in the background. * When you use the Locate Keystone in the subway before the Lich boss battle, it will summon the Mushroom Bomb along with the skeletal remains of Simon Petrikov, as a nod to the Farmworld alternate universe wherein Finn wished that the Lich didn't exist in the first place. * During the Tree Fort section, you can spot the Battle Moon and Jake's wizard cloak from "Dungeon Train" and "Wizard" respectively. * When Finn and Jake were walking to find the book, they sing "Computer Song", from "Guardians of Sunshine" episode, with nearly identical tone and dancing style. ** When they arrived at the log, you can see Ice King in the background mimicking the dance style of the song. * During the ending cutscene, after Ice King realises everyone has already left, he sings part of "Oh, Bubblegum" from the episode "I Remember You". * Cinnamon Bun is the only Citizen in Peril who was not able to be rescued upon release as he requires the use of the Raven Portals Ability which wasn't available until the release of Wave 9. * This Level features the Bug Battle BMO dock. Category:Index Category:Levels Category:Level Pack Levels Category:Adventure Time Category:Adventure Time Levels Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Levels Category:Wave 6 Category:2016